Performing online communications to connect users, such as teleconference calls, has become commonplace in today's society. Online communications help connect users who live and work in remote geographic locations. For example, many businesses utilize various Internet-based communication services that are easily accessible to employees in order to connect employees at different locations of the business, employees who work from home offices, etc. With such wide-spread access to the Internet, employees and other users are able to more efficiently and effectively communicate with each other using these Internet-based communication services. Additionally, Internet-based communication sessions enable large amounts of users to “call-in” to a communication session to listen in on a conversation and provide input.
While Internet-based communication sessions are useful for a variety of reasons, various issues often arise during these communication sessions. For example, a single user that has called-in to a conference call can disrupt the entire conference call with background noise if their microphone is not muted. Additionally, loud, annoying, or otherwise undesirable sounds can be heard on conference calls while users are talking, such as background noise. Further, unwanted images are often sent as part of a video call, such as improper gestures made by a user. Although it is possible to mute users or audiences, this often disrupts the flow of conversation as a muted user must become unmuted before providing input into the conversation. Accordingly, communication sessions often experience issues, such as unwanted background noise, that disrupt the natural flow of conversation.